memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Suspicion
(Space, Earth orbit) The Enterprise and Intrepid are in orbit around Earth. (Starfleet Headquarters) Captains Martin and Kira are walking through the hall to start figuring out who is sending fleet deployments to the Xindi when Typhuss is almost late for dinner with his sister and brother in law. Damn, I'm going to be late, I have to go John says Typhuss as he looks at John. Its all right man see you later John says as he pats Typhuss on the back. Typhuss leaves to go to the Halliwell Manor. (Halliwell Manor) Piper is getting the food ready when there's a knock at the door. Typhuss its good to see you again Piper says as she hugs her brother. Its good to see you too, Piper, its been a long day says Typhuss as he hugs his sister. Maybe you can give me a hand getting the table ready for the dinner Piper says as she looks at Typhuss. He gives her a hand setting the table. Phoebe and Cole will be here soon and Prue maybe a bit late and Paige is working a double shift Piper says as she looks at Typhuss as their setting the table. So Piper how have you been? asked Typhuss as he looks at Piper. Great just miss everybody I mean Cole and Phoebe moved out Prue's on another planet, you're fighting the Goa'uld, and now the Xindi, Paige works a lot, me well I work a lot the club is doing great Piper says as she looks at Typhuss. It sounds like you are worried about me says Typhuss as he looks at Piper. I am Piper says as she looks at him. You know when I was little I always wanted to be in Starfleet it is what I was born to do says Typhuss as he looks at Piper. I know Typhuss I know just don't get killed I couldn't live with myself if you died out there Typhuss says Piper then Piper starts tearing up. Hey, you are not going to lose me you are struck with me says Typhuss as he looks at Piper. Yeah that's true I am stuck with you and our sisters Piper says as she looks at him. Then Typhuss is beamed away. (Metropolis, Kansas, Isis Foundation) Typhuss materializes in the middle of a hallway. Captain Kira welcome to the Isis Foundation a worker says as he looks at Captain Kira. I have been here before, I was going to have dinner with my sisters, what the hell am I doing here says Typhuss as he looks at the worker. Welcome back Typhuss Lana says as she walks up to Typhuss hugging him. Thanks, Lana, what's going on? asked Typhuss as he looks at Lana. We heard about the defeat in sector 223, as well as the destruction of the staging ground in sector 219 we have a suspect Lana says as she brings Cole up on the screen but Typhuss is skeptical about Cole being a spy for the Xindi. Cole? says Typhuss as he looks at Lana. Yes, Cole Typhuss Lana says as she looks at him. Well, I thought there was something fishy about Cole, I have a suspicion that he is working for the Xindi for sometime now but I have no proof of it says Typhuss as he looks at Lana. I better return you to the Manor before he gets suspicious, act like you don't know about him being with them Lana says as she activates the transporter. (Halliwell Manor) Typhuss beams into the house as Prue and Paige hugs him. Hi bro Prue says as she hugs her brother. Hi Prue, hi Paige says Typhuss as he hugs his sisters. Hey little bro Phoebe says as she hugs her brother. Hi Phoebe says Typhuss as he hugs Phoebe. Hey there Typhuss Cole says as he shakes Typhuss's hand and squeezes it. Hi Cole says Typhuss as he shakes Cole's hand and then lets go of it. So Typhuss how is the war with the Xindi going? Cole asked Typhuss as their eating. Good for the most part, we have won some battles and lost some battles says Typhuss as he looks at Cole. From what I heard Starfleet lost an entire system to them and then a fleet of Federation, Romulan, Klingon, Cardassian, and Andorian along with an entire base was destroyed in a matter of minutes that sounds to me like the war isn't going good on the side of Starfleet Cole says as he drinks his wine. Its just a setback, the Federation will retake that system from the Xindi and we are keeping the Xindi fleet at bay right now says Typhuss as he looks at Cole. Right, right until the next setback and then the next until they reach Earth and kill us all you know who I blame not you Typhuss but I blame that piece of crap flagship of the United Earth Starfleet for going into their space back in 2153 if we didn't do that then we'd have no war on our hands we'd just have the Dominion War and that's it peace but no that ship had to bug the damn Borg and the damn Xindi Cole says as he looks at Typhuss. Captain Archer saved Earth from being destroyed by the Xindi and without Captain Archer there would have been no United Federation of Planets or Earth for that matter and Humans would have been hunted down by the Xindi says Typhuss as he looks at Cole. Yeah right we wouldn't of been killed by the Xindi if we just stayed on Earth Cole says as he looks at Typhuss and leaves as Phoebe followed behind him. (Kitchen) Typhuss is angrily washing the dishes grumbling to himself. This is why I don't like coming over here for dinner, I should have stayed on my damn ship or at Starfleet Headquarters says Typhuss to himself. Hey little bro easy or you'll rub the dish out of existence Phoebe says as she walks into the kitchen watching him scrub the dishes. Typhuss turns around and looks at Phoebe. This why I don't like coming over here for dinner and why I don't like Cole says Typhuss as he looks at Phoebe. Typhuss I know you two don't like each other but you two are stuck as brother in laws Phoebe says as she hugs her brother. Typhuss hugs his sister tight. Then Typhuss lets go of Phoebe. I have to get back to work, Kira to Intrepid, beam me to Starfleet Headquarters says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. I know Typhuss be careful and I'm sorry for what Cole said Phoebe says as she looks at her brother. Typhuss nods and beams away. (USS Enterprise, deck 18) A hooded figure beams in secretly avoiding people and then makes it to the communications relays and downloads every tactical strategy that Starfleet Command has come up with to defeat the Xindi then he sends a transmission on the small device. I'm sending you some more tactical information on the Federation allied forces will attack the Xindi fleet in the Cabal sector first thing in the morning the hooded figure says as he talks through the device then it beeps and he takes it and he beams away from the Enterprise. (Starfleet Headquarters) John Martin is looking over the footage of what happened to the fleet and Starbase 214 when Typhuss beams in and walks over to him. What did you find says Typhuss as he looks at John. Nothing John says as he shuts the footage down and gets up and walks around. I've been backwards, forward, and reverse and I still don't see how the Xindi got information on that staging ground it was top secret need to know only high ranking officers with a level 10 or higher clearance level knows about this place so how did the Xindi get the location John says as he looks at Typhuss. I have a old friend who may have an idea who did this says Typhuss as he looks at John. I already know she beamed in about an hour ago and showed the footage but I highly doubt that your brother in law is a suspect John says as he looks at Typhuss and Lana. After what Cole said to me tonight I am thinking that Cole is working for the Xindi, he blames Captain Archer and the Enterprise (NX-01) for going into Xindi space to stop them and that if Archer didn't go we wouldn't be at war with the Xindi right now and he also said we should have stayed on Earth says Typhuss as he looks at John and Lana. Enterprise to Captain Martin Commander Kadan says over John's combadge. Martin here go ahead Kadan what's up John says as he tapped his combadge. Sir we're picking up low levels transmissions on the e-band range Commander Kadan says over John's combadge. E-band we don't use that transmission gain and we're nowhere near a protostar and that's what the Romulans use John says as he looks at Typhuss and Lana when Typhuss chimed in about the low level transmissions. What about the low level transmissions? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. It's weird only Romulans use that bandwidth John says as he looks at Typhuss and Lana. I read something in the Enterprise mission logs that during a trip the Krios system the Enterprise Chief Engineer Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge was taken captive by the Romulans and conditioned to kill Vaguhs but the plan was found out and Krell was taken to the planet while La Forge when through several counseling sessions with Commander Troi Lana says as she looks at both John and Typhuss. Sirs and ma'am we're receiving footage from the Cabal sector its the invasion fleet an Ensign says as she looks at both Captains Kira and Martin and Lana. Captain Martin brings the footage up and its the same result as sector 219 the fleet is in shambles as a cell ship finishes off the last F-302 fighter. Typhuss is shocked by what he's seeing. Damn Suliban fleet, we have got to stop them says Typhuss as he looks at the screen. Commander where are the transmissions coming from John says as he looks down at the table. From within the Enterprise sir somewhere on deck 18 Commander Kadan says over John's combadge as he looks at Typhuss and Lana in shock.